


Perfect

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Cuddling, Discussions of Underwear, Fluff, M/M, yabu thinks hikaru is like five years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: "They’re cute, right? They've got dinosaurs on them," Hikaru said, pointing out the designs on them as if Yabu couldn’t tell what the little tyrannosaurus and brachiosaurus’ were. "I've got a matching shirt if you want to see it...?"
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 3





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally wrote this back in 2018, and I don't know why I didn't post this? I edited it today to make the story a little more clear. I hope you guys enjoy it.

"That's what you're sleeping in?" Yabu asked, brow raised. He was looking at Hikaru through the mirror, only breaking eye contact when he needed to look down to clean his toothbrush off.

Hikaru looked down at himself, toothbrush still hanging from his mouth as he looked over his choice of bedtime attire for the evening. He didn't see anything wrong with wearing boxer briefs to bed. They were comfortable and not too constricting, and it wasn't like he was naked. 

Not that Yabu would mind if he was. Sometimes Hikaru got the sense that’s what Yabu preferred just in case things got a little heated between them before they slept. 

"They’re cute, right? They've got dinosaurs on them," Hikaru said, pointing out the designs on them as if Yabu couldn’t tell what the little tyrannosaurus and brachiosaurus’ were. "I've got a matching shirt if you want to see it...?"

Yabu merely rolled his eyes, putting his toothbrush back into its place, an empty spot left for Hikaru’s whenever he was done. His oversized shirt swished around his hips. "Sometimes I can't believe you're not five years old."

"You still love me for it." He gave his boyfriend a toothy grin before finishing up his own brushing routine and cleaning off his own toothbrush. He hurriedly followed Yabu to bed as quickly as he could.

It wasn't many nights they got to spend a relaxing evening together, one or the other getting dragged off to some work event or even having to wake up early for a photoshoot. But, when their schedules aligned to give them time to be together, Hikaru always wormed his way into Yabu's apartment for a small date night. Even if they only sat on the couch and watched TV, it was worth it for those small moments they shared. It reaffirmed their love for each other until the next time they had a few precious hours alone and at home before sleep inevitably won. 

When they climbed into bed together, Yabu pulled him close, kissing Hikaru so tenderly that he melted into Yabu’s arms. 

This? This was home to him. Even if Miyagi was miles and miles away, Yabu was the person that understood him most in the world, made him feel complete and understood even when other people didn't. Their love didn't burn as brightly as when they first got together, all fire and passion and hot searing kisses that scorched their skin when they were together. It was lower, stronger. It was one where they worked together every day to establish something to come home to every night, the passion between them consuming them when they least expected it.

When the kiss broke, Hikaru feeling their love settling into the air, he heard Yabu whisper his name, so low and sweet.

"Hm?" He hummed, running a hand through Yabu's hair.

"Will you...hold me tonight?" Yabu asked. "You know...just...cuddle me?"

Hikaru bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Every time Yabu asked Hikaru to spoon him, it was as if Yabu dropped a few years in age instead of how Hikaru acted with his silly dinosaur underwear. Yabu became so awkward then, but he was too adorable to possibly say no to.

"Of course," Hikaru said, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "I'd love to."

Chest to back, heart to heart, Hikaru held him close, breathing in Yabu's scent with every slowing breath. It's how he always pictured himself falling asleep every single night. Yabu in his arms, bodies pressed together. Even if they woke up on opposite sides of the bed, the moments before sleep claimed him were some of Hikaru's favorites. It was when he was reminded of how wonderful the human in his arms was. How he would never let him go.


End file.
